1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curable compositions of alk-1-enyl ethers which can be employed as radiation or thermally curable molding resins, coatings and adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyallyl ethers derived from polyols and carbohydrates, particularly allylated pentaerythritol, trimethylpropane, and starches and sugars have been widely investigated as monomers suitable for protective coatings. These materials are attractive since they undergo autoxidative polymerization in contact with air. However, because of slow curing rates, color formation and relatively poor substrate bonding strength, films of these allyl ethers have limited commercial use (see ALLYL COMPOUNDS AND THEIR POLYMERS by C. E. Schildknecht, Wiley Interscience, 1973). Additionally many of these monomers and oligomers are thermally unstable and decompose to give off an objectionable odor characteristic of acrolein.
Attempts to prepare high molecular weight monoallyl ethers by free radical or ionic polymerizations have not been successful and result in low molecular weight products in admixture with substantial quantitites of unreacted material which is difficult to separate. According to British Patent 730,670, the polymerization of a allyl glycidyl ether benzene solution in the presence of 3% ditertiary butyl peroxide at 155.degree. C. resulted in a product having a molecular weight of only 500 which was contaminated with a significant quantity of unconverted allyl glycidyl ether. Obviously such materials are unsuitable as protective coatings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above deficiencies and to provide alkenyl derived ethers which are readily polymerizable to thermally stable compounds having superior coating properties and which provide films having good adhesion and high resistance to chemical attack.
Another object of this invention is to provide an economical and commercially feasible curable composition containing the present compounds.
Still another object is to provide metal and glass coatings and finishes which are not subject to coloration over extended periods of use.
These and many other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.